


18330

by entanglement



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, very weak hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just listen: You know what you need to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18330

Alone again, Will dreams of her.

It's always springtime in his dreams and there's only a slight chill to the air that comes with an early morning start down to the river. The water's cold too, but even standing at its center in waders that come up to her thighs, Abigail is smiling. They're both smiling. Will's face hurts from it, but he keeps on smiling as they pull something on Abigail's line from deep underneath the murky water. On top, the water shimmers in the beginning sunlight and it reflects in Abigail's eyes and it's so, so bright that when Will wakes from the dream, it feels like he's got those spots in his eyes from venturing from the light into a dark room.

Now that Will's alone again, she's at the edge of the motel room bed, sitting lotus position and flipping through the bible she fished out of the drawer beside the bed.

"Y'know I'm dead, right?" she asks.

Will nods.

"Then why are you seeing me again? Real answer, not the psychiatrist one."

"Ask me again later," he says, sitting up from the bed and rubbing at the spot on his head from Hannibal's circular saw.

"It's only gonna be more scars."

"Scars," Will repeats.

"He only patches you up to rip you apart again. That's what he does."

"He's in love with me."

Abigail breathes out a long, annoyed sigh and tosses the bible onto the bedside table. She levels a look at him meant to hook him and pull him above water too.

"Only because he thinks you two are the same. Are you?"

 

-

 

Will can see Abigail sitting in the backseat of the squad car when Will slides into the passenger seat and glances up to the rear view mirror. Somehow, it's hard to read her expression through the wire barrier between the front and the back, but he knows for sure she isn't smiling. She's keeps glancing over towards the back of Hannibal's head nervously as if he could somehow see her too.

"You don't need to say anything. Just listen: You know what you need to do. It's the only way any of them will be safe," she says. Her small hands press to the barrier and her fingers slide into the holes as she leans close to lower her voice to a whisper, "You have to kill him, Will."

When she leans back and he turns, he catches her in the mirror giving him the same frightened look she'd previously given Hannibal.

 

-

 

With his head resting on Hannibal's chest, Will can hear the thump of Hannibal's heart gradually slowing.

If this is the obvious scenario, he'll be in the house soon, sitting at the dining room table as Hannibal sews together the gap in his cheek and the stab wound in his chest, but it just feels like a waste of thread. What Hannibal feels for him is not a panacea for all the things he's done and what he is, so it's sure as shit not gonna be the last time he grits his teeth through a needle slowly being guided through his skin. If anything, what Hannibal feels incites something malignant inside of him that can't be quarantined to just the two of them.

Hannibal says something, but it feels like Will is already underwater and the sound of his voice is just deep, muffled tones that never sharpen to words. He pauses, expecting something and Will pays him one last kindness:

"It's beautiful."

He isn't sure if he means it. Hannibal must see the knit in his brow and think it's awe, but it's really not. His arms slide up around Hannibal's neck and he tips them over the side of the cliff, destined for nothing but the rocks below.


End file.
